


Easy

by wincesthart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincesthart/pseuds/wincesthart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves the days where he can lie back on the bed he and his brother share with the tv on across the room, tuned into some mind-numbing show that he’s only half watching with Sam typing away on his laptop beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

Dean loves the days where he can just sit and not have to think about anything. Where he can lie back on the bed he and his brother share with the tv on across the room, tuned into some mind-numbing show that he’s only half watching with Sam typing away on his laptop beside him. He loves when he knocks his foot against Sam’s gently, how Sam gives a small smile in acknowledgement, trying to hide it like he thinks Dean might catch on that he actually likes the small interruptions.

So Dean does it again and Sam turns, blinks at Dean slowly with an amused smile. And Dean will say something casual like “hey” or “whatcha workin’ on?” But today it’s “wanna fuck?” and Sam doesn’t even pretend like he’s annoyed, just eases in, reaching up to cup the back of Dean’s head as he pulls him in for a kiss.

It’s a slow, easy build up; the way Dean runs his hand down his brother’s bare chest, the way Sam licks inside his mouth, how Dean breaks away to kiss down Sam’s neck, loving the low rumble of his brother’s growls against his lips. And when he’s got Sam nice and relaxed, he rolls them over, straddling Sam’s hips and smiling down at him, all that beautiful tanned skin beneath him, the sight of Sam taking his breath away.

“Dean,” Sam says, equally breathless, his hands coming up to slide over Dean’s hips and waist, bump over his ribs and Dean rolls his hips back over Sam’s hard dick, knowing what Sam was asking for.

The tv show is still playing in the background, Dean can faintly hear a laugh track but it’s hard to catch over his own panting and thudding heart when he’s hovering over Sam, rubbing and grinding their dicks together through their boxers. Sam’s hands hold onto Dean’s hips tighter and Dean pushes down a little harder and he comes, falling forward to muffle his moans against his brother’s sweaty neck, humping down against him until he’s completely finished. Sam must have come, too, because he’s got his arms wrapped tight around Dean, body shuddering and a strangled groan escaping his throat before he falls back to the bed, his arms still locked around Dean’s waist.

And Dean would complain, say Sam’s sweaty and his boxers are a mess but he really can’t bring himself to because this is exactly what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> i can never appropriately convey how much i love the idea of sam and dean just taking time out of a lazy day to have sex. like not heat-of-the-moment sex just like they have nothing else to do or it just kinda comes up. ugh love


End file.
